


Daisy

by wingdingtypes



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood, F/M, Flowers, Gay, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Oneshot, Pining, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingdingtypes/pseuds/wingdingtypes
Summary: Gastby catches the dreaded hanahaki disease. kinda gay tbh





	Daisy

He wasn't sure when it started, but they were everywhere now. Scattered through the empty halls, cluttering his desk and clogging the drain in the bathroom. Delicate white and yellow flowers constantly filled Gatsby's vision, the slightest puff of wind would send a stir of movement down the hallways, filling the mansion with their sweet scent. What wasn't quite as sweet was the aching pain in his chest, stealing his breath away before he even had a chance to catch it. The ever-growing flowers sprung from not only his lungs, as he discovered one day when he cut his hand on a broken wine glass, but from any open wounds as well.

Hesitantly, he reached for his bandaged hand. Pulling the cloth away, he watched the petals curiously unfurl, red blood glistening on their petals like morbid dewdrops. He felt his heart catch in his throat at the sight of them, unable to look away.

He mind started to spin with anxious thoughts. What the hell could they mean? What would Nick say? He couldn't let him know that he was suffering, it would break his heart. That old sport had enough on his plate as it was. How would_ she....?_

Gripping the drink cart for support as the room rocked and spun around him, he tried to calm himself as a tidal wave of thoughts flooded his mind. Everything was a blur, his heartbeat pounding in his head as he fell to his knees. When would this nightmare ever end? Attempting to calm the panic attack, he shut his eyes, taking handfuls of lush carpet in his fists. After regulating his spasming breaths to a regular pace, he opened his eyes once again. Then another moment, he rose to his feet with the assistance of the sturdy drink cart. He couldn't let his go on.

He needed answers.

_ Now._

Still shaking, Jay walked through the set of huge doors, rounded a corner and was gone.

The Gatsby library was expansive, with books from every corner of the world on every subject. Although most of them were unread, dusty objects filling up space. Today, after so long, he would finally put them to use.

Eventually, after hours of searching, he retrieved a small book on rare diseases. Settling down at the large antique wooden desk, he moved a stack of heavy medical journals to the side to make room on the crowded surface. Flicking through it, be found a small passage that would give him the answers he needed.  
Hanahaki Disease, it read

"An illness born of one-sided love, causing flowers to form and grow in the lungs of the unrequited. If the love is not returned, the flowers filling the patient's chest will eventually, prove fatal."

_How poetic_, Gatsby mused as he stared numbly out the adjacent window. The view of the lake flickered with the orange of sunset and green of that ever-present light. The irony was not lost on him that these particular flowers mirrored the word that always hung on his mind,

_Daisy_

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting anything, sorry its so short! hmu with suggestions of critiques!


End file.
